Almost Captured
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Naomi and Shito continue their travels after getting married. Naomi get's captured and Shito fights to get his wife back. OC Story. Gore, Detailed love.


Naomi yawned as she stretched. She looked over the cliff at the beautiful view of the village hidden among the volcanos. Naomi ran a hand threw her hair as she glanced back at her husband, Shito who was still sleeping on the ground. Naomi had continued to fall deeper and deeper in love with Shito everyday since they met, even through their meeting wasn't exactly a good one...

She let out a breath as she rummaged through her backpack for some food.

"In the pocket..." Shito murmured and rolled over, covering his face with his arm.

Naomi smiled gently as she moved to pull out a nutrition bar from the pocket. "I'm sorry. I thought you were still sleeping. I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

Shito mumbled something and yawned. "No..." He muttered.

Naomi just shook her head as she took a bite of the nutrition bar she had found. She turned her gaze back to the sites and let out a breath. "I'm surprised we didn't get rained on last night..." She murmured.

Shito nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Naomi quickly finished her bar before going over to her abandoned spot beside Shito and curled up beside him.

"Am I bugging you yet?" She whispered as she poked his chest.

Shito shook his head. "Nah... It's about time I get up anyways."

Naomi smirked. "And if I don't let you?" She asked and moved to lay on top of him.

"I guess I'll go back to sleep." He said and closed his eyes, a smirk slowly pulling up the corners of his lips.

Naomi pouted. "You're no fun, Shito... I don't even remember the last time you kissed me." She stated as she rolled off of him so she laid beside him, with her back facing him.

Shito's brows furrowed. "Last night...just before we went to bed." He stated plainly.

"Nah Uh." She said childishly.

"Definitely was, because you accidentally poked me in the eye."

Naomi bit her lip and blushed faintly - she had felt so embarrassed last night. She shook her head. "Nope. I think you imagined it, Shito." She smirked. "Am I becoming too irresistible for you to handle?"

"Sure..." He said and laughed gently.

Naomi frowned. "Meanie..." She murmured. "You're now not allowed to kiss me at all." She smirked.

"You know... You could just kiss me and make up." He said and shrugged.

"Nope." She shook her head. "Different meaning if I kissed you. Besides, I basically always kiss you first." She murmured, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Not always..." He said and chuckled. "I've caught you off-guard a million and a half times." He said and shrugged. He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. "Come on, lighten up."

Naomi turned in his arms so that she faced him. She smiled gently. "Only if you tell me you love me." She said.

"Alright, I love you?" He said.

"Like you mean it." She smirked.

"I do love you, Naomi." Shito said and tightened his arm around her.

Naomi smiled gently and moved to press her lips gently to his, her hand resting on his chest as she closed her eyes. Shito's eyes slowly closed as his hand moved to the back of her neck, pressing his lips harder to hers. Naomi smiled against his lips. She chuckled slightly as she moved to pull him on top if her. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"I love you too, Shito." She smirked.

"See, lightening up isn't hard." He said and chuckled before leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck.

She closed her eyes as she moved her arms around his neck. "Sh-Shito.." She whispered. "Where do we plan on heading today?" She asked quietly, her mind feeling hazy from his kisses to her skin.

"The village hidden in pleasure?" He whispered and chuckled lightly.

Naomi instantly blushed. "I-I was being serious..." She murmured.

Shito nodded and laughed. "I know you were...but I didnt know where to." He explained. "It seemed legit to me." He shrugged.

Naomi smiled gently. "Well... Going to this pleasure village sounds fun..." She murmured. "We can go there first." She whispered as she lightly trailed her fingers down his back.

Shito smirked and slowly leaned back down to place kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "Do you not?" She asked with a smirk.

Shito shook his head before rolling over, pulling Naomi over to sit on top of him. "Go ahead." He whispered and smirked.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. She chuckled and shook her head before leaning down and placing her lips to his neck, her hands trailing down his sides as she leaned her full weight on top of him. Shito's hands went to her sides and he leaned his head to the side to give her access.

Naomi smirked as she lightly nipped at his skin with her teeth. "Shito..." She whispered. "How mad would you be... If I left my mark?" She chuckled as she lightly began to suck on his skin at the side of his neck.

"Not any more than what you'd be if I left a mark on you." He murmured.

"You'd have to get me to do that." She whispered and smirked as she trailed her hands down his sides again, her lips moving to his jaw this time as she placed butterfly kisses along it.

Shito quickly flipped her back over and forced her to tilt her head before pressing his lips to her neck and sucking gently. "This is the mark to say you're mine." He whispered when he pulled back slightly: He moved his lips to her shoulder and sucked again.

Naomi chuckled lightly. "I already have a marriage ring and your last name to prove that... The marks aren't really needed to prove I'm yours." She whispered.

Shito had already moved down to lift the bottom of her shirt. He sucked gently at the skin by her hip. "Well, here's more to prove it." He whispered and glanced up at her with a smirk.

Naomi squirmed and giggled as he sucked on the skin by her hip. "Y-You know I'm ticklish there." She giggled more and tried to push him back.

Shito chuckled lightly and placed butterfly kisses up her side and he lifted her shirt up more and more. Naomi blushed faintly as she looked down at him.

"You serious about the pleasure village, huh?" She giggled.

Shito moved quickly to push her shirt off and moved his lips to hers. "Unless you don't want to." He whispered.

"Of course I do..." She murmured against his lips, shivering slightly from the cold breeze she now got on her bare skin.

Shito smirked and wrapped his arm around her torso to pull her up towards him. "Soon enough, you won't be cold at all..." He whispered.

Naomi blushed brightly as she looked up at Shito. "Sh-Shut up..." She murmured and turned her face away.

Shito chuckled lightly before flipping back over, pulling her on top of himself. "Alright, I'm quiet." He drew his fingers across his lips as if there were a zipper before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

Naomi smiled gently as she helped him take it off before moving her hands to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it beside them. She eyed his chest for a moment and smirked.

"I'll never be able to get over how hot you are." She whispered before bringing her lips to his.

"And I'll never be able to pry my eyes away for you, my dear." He murmured and pulled her closer, his hands now working at her pants.

Naomi smiled gently as she helped him with her own clothes before working at his.

"I love you." She whispered again before moving so he was on top again, her arms wrapped around his neck as she shivered again.

"I love you too..." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers again.

Later after the pair had finished up and packed up their stuff, Naomi and Shito started to head out in no particular direction. Their fingers entwined and their guards up as always, they continued their travels together.

At some point during the time they had been walking, Naomi had suddenly felt exhausted, like all the sleep she had gotten the night before was wiped completely from her. She tried not to make it obvious so that she didn't worry Shito. But as they continued on their way it just seemed to get worse until it felt like she had a wicked headache that made it hard for her to continue walking.

"Sh-Shito..." She choked out. She let go of his hand and gripped her head as they both came to a stop. It was until then that she realized it was a chakra working at her life force. "C-Crap..." She hissed and collapsed to her knees, wincing as she rocked back and forth. She quickly lifted her hand and shot a large bolt of lightning into the bushes, a males yell being heard as his body fried.

They were always being hunted because of a crime Naomi was framed for. Shito had been sent to capture her, but ended up setting her free. Now they were both always being hunted down by Cloud shinobi under the Lord Raikages orders.

Shito spun to look towards the bush and noticed more moved behind the tree beside it. He quickly lunged forward, slamming his fist into the tree. His fist travelled right through the tree and slammed into the mans' nose who was hiding behind the tree. The tree began to lean to the side and Shito jumped out of the way as the tree fell to the ground, revealing the man who was hiding. The force of Shito's punch caused the mans nose to slam back into his head, killing him instantly.

"Are you alright?" Shito asked, turning to face Naomi.

Naomi nodded slowly. "M-My head kills…" She whispered and stood up slowly, swaying slightly but quickly recovering. She let out a shaky breath as she pulled her hands forward, shutting her eyes as she formed three hand seals before flicking her wrists in the direction of movement she caught in the bushes.

The sparks of lightning rebounded and came back at Naomi, sending her back against a tree.

"Wh-What?" She murmured as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Afternoon, Naomi." The man said as he stepped out, three others with him. They all wore the Cloud Village headbands.

Naomi gritted her teeth. "Kyo!" She shouted.

The man called Kyo smirked. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Your mother is so worried!"

Naomi let out a puff of air. "Dude, I've been gone three years… I know my mother gave up."

Kyo sighed and shrugged. "Whatever… guess I can't lie to you." His gaze shifted to Shito. "And you… The Raikage _really_ wants to see you." He smirked.

Naomi growled. "Burn in hell."

Shito chuckled. "I was already naïve enough to think the Raikage would let Riniki go if I brought Naomi back. I'm not just going to see the Raikage because he wants me; I'd be willing walking into my death." He stated and rolled his eyes. "Now, we can either end this easily and go our separate ways, or Naomi and I are going to kill you with our bare hands. Pick and choose wisely."

Kyo chuckled. "Not so easy. You will be fighting me alone. I repel all electric attacks."

Naomi forced herself to her feet and narrowed her eyes. "But your friends ar-" She cut herself off as her eyes widened. That feeling took over her again, but this time it was different. She fell to her knees, her eyes still wide.

One of the other men chuckled and stepped forward. "That's right… obey me…" He chuckled again, keeping his eyes on Shito for any sudden movement.

Shito narrowed her eyes. "I'd suggest you let Naomi go from whatever sort of mind manipulation you're doing or else I'll make your death the most torturous thing you've ever felt – and I'll make sure you beg for mercy."

Kyo shook his head. "As much as the Raikage wants you, Yahsamari, Shito, Naomi is much more valuable than you are." He glanced at the man who had Naomi under his jutsu. "Tsukenchi, take care of her, and we'll watch the male."

Tsukenchi nodded and walked closer to Naomi. Her eyes widened more as she suddenly started screaming in agony.

Shito glared at Kyo and quickly lunged towards Tsukenchi, drawing his fist back and aiming for the mans face. Tsukenchi quickly ducked and kicked out Shito's legs. Kyo quickly ran at Shito and picked him up, slamming him into a tree. Tsukenchi continued for Naomi who was still screaming in agony – by now she was on her side, gripping her head as tears slipped from her eyes. Tsukenchi quickly picked up Naomi in his arms, her body instantly falling limp and her screams coming to a halt.

Shito gritted his teeth, grabbing Kyo by the throat and pushing him to the ground. He dodged the other two guys coming after him and ran towards Tsukenchi.

Kyo gritted his teeth. "Tsukenchi! Go! You two, get him!" He shouted as he held his throat.

Tsukenchi quickly ran off, holding Naomi close to his body.

Shito let out a loud growl, turning to grab the man on his heels by the throat and crushing his jugular. The mans body went limp, and Shito tossed his body to the ground, glaring at the other guy chasing him.

"Come, I dare you." He hissed.

The male stopped and looked down at his comrade. He narrowed his eyes and bent down, forming a few seals before slamming his hands into the ground. A cage formed around Shito, the bars were metal with lightning shooting through them.

"I may be unable to harm you… but this should give Tsukenchi enough time to escape with that girl." The man smirked.

Shito's eyes narrowed and he moved towards the bars where the man was standing. "I don't care what it takes, I will never let you hurt Naomi." He hissed and reached out to grab the bars. Lightning passed through the metal bars and into Shito's system, causing his muscles to begin to spaz. He tried his best to ignore the crippling pain as he pried the bars apart and stepped through the hole. His muscles continued to spaz as he jumped towards the guy, knocking him to the ground and slamming his head into the guys. He heard a crack come from beneath the mans skelp, and all he did now was stare up at Shito, wide eyed.

Shito gritted his teeth, continuing to ignore the pain and turned his eyes up to look at Kyo. "You. Are. Dead."

Kyo narrowed his eyes. "Give up." He hissed. "She's better than dead. Don't tell me you've become so attached to her." He smirked.

Shito struggled to his feet. "If I wasn't attached to her, I would have never married her, moron." He held out his hand to show him the gold wedding band.

Kyo chuckled. "Oh how cute." He smirked. "Still doesn't change our orders."

"Changes my opinion on your pathetic excuse for a Kage." He said and ran forth.

Kyo narrowed his eyes as he brought up a shiriken and tossed it at Shito as he prepared himself for an attack. Shito easily dodged the shiriken and clenched his fists, drawing them back to attack. Kyo's eyes widened as Shito's fist collided with his face, sending him flying back. He groaned as he remained on the ground.

"Y-You're so… foolish…" He whispered. "She… has put you in danger… don't you g-get that?" He grunted. "She's b-better than dead already… T-Tsukenchi is s-sucking out her life force as we speak… that's why sh-she was so weak." He smirked. "Say good-bye to your wife."

Shito narrowed his eyes and made his way over to Kyo, placing a set of chakra-eating chains on his wrists and pulling him off in the direction Tsukenchi took Naomi; he didn't care whether or not Kyo got hurt while being dragged.

Kyo groaned. "Kill me… don't drag me along…"

Shito ignored him and took off into a run towards where he sensed Tsukenchi was.

Naomi groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She was in the arms of a male. She felt weak and could barely remain conscious.

"Don't bother." Tsukenchi chuckled. "You're basically dead already."

Naomi looked down at her hand and her eyes widened. Her skin was pale white, her head reeling.

"Wh-What have you…?" She whispered – her voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"I'm sucking out your life force. You will probably be dead before we reach the Cloud Village." He snickered.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. She brought her hand up and placed it on the mans chest. As he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, Naomi tapped into her stored chakra and fried the mans insides, blood pouring from his mouth. His body fell to the ground and Naomi fell with him. She weakly crawled, trying to get up but it was futile. She fell lifeless on the ground as her eyes fell shut, her breathing shallow.

Five minutes later, Shito found her lying on the ground and dropped the chains attached to Kyo before rushing over to her. He knelt down and scooped her into his arms, kissing her face and urging her to wake.

"Come on, Naomi! Stay strong!" He whispered and hugged her tightly. He kissed her lips again and shook her slightly.

Kyo chuckled from his spot on the ground. "Told you… dead." He smirked as he eyed Naomi's condition. Her skin was pale white, bruises formed everywhere she was touched. "She's as brittle as mica." He snickered and winced.

Naomi remained unmoving in Shito's arms.

"Naomi…" Shito whispered softly and kissed her again. "Please, stay with me. Don't die." He pulled her more into his lap and pressed his head lightly against hers as he rocked back and forth. He refused to cry since he believed she was still alive. "She isn't dead." He hissed at Kyo.

Kyo chuckled. "Yet." He stated as he watched Shito and Naomi.

Her body still remained unmoving. Her breathing was so shallow it appeared she wasn't breathing at all. More bruises formed on her skin as she was moved around by Shito. Kyo knew the way to save her, but he wasn't going to say anything. His orders were to bring Shito and Naomi back, Naomi was, however, the main target. If killing her was the only possible outcome, then they were to do so. They were not the first group of shinobi to go after Naomi and Shito and all die, but Kyo was at least glad that Naomi was at death's door.

Shito glanced at Kyo to see his amused expression and carefully laid Naomi on the ground before getting up and walking over to Kyo. He reached down, grabbing his ankle and pulling his leg up as he slammed his foot down on Kyo's knee. The snap was loud, and as Shito pulled his ankle higher up, the bone protruded more at the back of his leg. He allowed Kyo to scream for a moment and knelt down to cut off his air supply, stopping him from screaming.

"Either tell me how to save her, or the other knee is the next to go." He hissed and narrowed his eyes at him.

Tears streamed down Kyo's cheeks as his breathing came out in sharp pants.

"B-Bastard!" He screamed. "I-I have n-no idea how t-to save her!" He shouted, crying softly.

Shito leaned over to grab his other ankle, pulling it up and positioned his foot a foot away from his knee, ready to kick it. "Is that so? Three…"

Kyo's eyes widened and he shook his head violently. "P-Please don't!'

"Two…" Shito murmured and drew his foot back slightly more. "Better tell me, I kick on one."

Kyo shook his head. "I-It involves hand seals!" He shouted. "It's a kinjutsu that Tsukenchi and I learned! Please stop!" He cried.

"Now…are you going to save her?" He asked while nodding slowly, indicating for him to agree.

Kyo gritted his teeth. "Bastard…" He hissed as he turned his gaze to Naomi. He could tell she had only minutes left. "It's too late…" He murmured.

Shito growled and slammed his fist into the earth beside Kyo's head, creating a large hole around his fist. "Don't tell me it's too late." He hissed and pulled him to his feet. He didn't care for Kyo's screaming as he dragged him forth and pushed him to the ground beside Naomi. The chakra chains disappeared from his wrists and Shito motioned to Naomi's body. "If she dies…I'll make sure you live in a world of pain – and I'll make sure personally that you don't die." His eyes narrowed at him.

Kyo gulped as he looked to Naomi. He weakly moved to sit and pulled his hands together, forming hand seals and murmuring something to himself. Naomi suddenly gasped as if she had been holding her breath as her hand clung to her chest. Some colour was returning to her skin as the bruises slowly faded away.

Naomi gripped her chest tighter as she continued to try and breathe. Kyo slowly and painfully pulled himself back. Shito quickly caught Kyo and placed the chakra chains back on before moving to Naomi, pulling her into his lap and hugged her protectively. "I love you, Naomi. I'd die if I lost you." He murmured and buried his face into the crook of her neck as he fought back the tears.

Naomi panted as she slowly opened her eyes. "Sh… Shito…" She choked out. She closed her eyes and continued to pant as she held her chest.

Kyo gritted his teeth as he slowly reached into his pouch – with the difficulty of the chakra chains - and pulled out a few kunai, quickly wiping them in Shito and Naomi's direction. Shito noticed the movement out the corner of his eyes and all he could do was turn Naomi to protect her as three of the four kunai's embedded them into his back. He let out a painful grunt and bared the pain.

Slowly, Shito turned to look at Kyo, his eyes narrowed. "Y-you…b-better run…" He hissed and grunted again. He decided the pain he felt was going to be nothing compared to what Kyo was going to feel.

Kyo's eyes widened as he weakly pulled himself back, trying to crawl away as fast as he could.

Naomi frowned at Shito. "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered. She opened her eyes to look up at Shito. "I… love you…" She smiled weakly as some blood slipped from the edge of her lips. Her eyes widened in confusion as she reached up to wipe the blood away.

"How dumb do you think I am!" Kyo laughed. "You _really_ shouldn't put faith in enemies!" He smirked. "Kill me! Torture me! I don't care! As long as that woman dies… today!"

Shito's eyes narrowed and he slowly laid Naomi back to the ground before charging at Kyo. He grabbed him by the throat and carried him back towards Naomi, leaving him at still a good distance and knelt down beside him.

"You'd better beg." He hissed and forced him to the ground, pushing the side of his face harder and harder to the ground. He reached for Kyo's good leg and slammed the heel of his foot into his femur where a large snap could be heard.

Kyo screamed and whimpered. Naomi watched with hazy eyes as more blood slipped down the corner of her mouth. She was unsure how to explain the pain that was growing in her chest, and the blood felt more like acid in her mouth. Her skin started to pale again and the bruises came back.

"I-I may… have taken what T-Tsukenchi h-had done to her…" Kyo murmured. "But I simply… r-re-did it… w-with an added t-twist…" He chuckled slightly.

"Undo it." He hissed and leaned closer. He reached behind himself and pulled one of the kunai's from his back to push it slowly into his stomach, being careful of any organs. "Now."

Kyo gritted his teeth. "N-Never…" He choked out, glaring at Shito.

Shito's eyes twitched as he pushed the kunai further into Kyo's stomach before drawing it out again and using it to cut one of his ears off. "Now!" He screamed and glanced back at Naomi who still laid limp on the ground.

Kyo screamed out loudly in agony. His breath was shaky as he cried loudly. "N-N-No! I-I will die in th-the name of L-Lord Raikage!" He hissed.

Shito shook his head. "You'll suffer until every last inch of your sanity is gone. I will not let you die. I _will_ take you to a doctor to be healed, and I'll do this over…and over…and over if she dies." He hissed.

Kyo gritted his teeth as he looked at Naomi. Blood continued to pour from her mouth. She was pale and bruised everywhere once again. Her breathing was shallow. She already looked dead.

"I-If I call it off… you'll kill me anyway…" He hissed. "All I'm doing is m-my job!"

"Either die peacefully or live in a world of pain." He said and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I'll send you back to your beloved Raikage."

Kyo groaned. All he wanted was to finish his mission, but he _really_ didn't want more pain. "Why did you fall for her? Do you not know what she did?" He hissed.

"She was framed." Shito replied and narrowed his eyes. "Besides, we got rid of the dagger back at the Cloud Village. There isn't any need for her anymore, she doesn't have it. Now undo the jutsu." He said and reached out to grab Kyo's throat, pulling him closer.

Kyo gulped. He pulled his hands together, forming hand seals before murmuring words. A moment after Naomi's body jerked and she started choking on her blood as she tried to breathe.

"K-Kill me…" Kyo whispered.

"Naomi?" Shito called over to her.

Naomi gasped as she continued to choke on her blood.

"I suggest you help her sit up…" Kyo murmured, keeping his eyes on Naomi.

Shito nodded and dragged Kyo over to where she lay and kept his hand around his throat as he used his free hand to help her sit up. Naomi coughed up blood, spitting it out on the grass as she took in sharp breaths. She was so weak, it was hard for her to even make her muscles work to spit up the blood. She attempted to speak but no words seemed to come out as she coughed up more blood.

"She'll need water…" Kyo murmured.

"What all does she need?" Shito asked.

"She needs water to stop coughing up the blood. Rest and a lot of warmth…" He murmured. "Does she not feel as cold as ice to you? And you have to be gentle with her. As brittle as mica, remember?"

Shito nodded before flicking his wrist, snapping Kyo's neck. His body fell limp and Shito tossed him to the side before collecting Naomi into his arms and holding her closely. He reached for his bag a few feet away and pulled his water bottle from it to tip to her lips.

"Drink…" He whispered and tipped her head back slightly to make sure the water went in.

Naomi choked on the water at first but soon managed to down it. "Sh.. Shito…" She whispered weakly, gripping his shirt as she searched his face with her hazy eyes.

"What is it?" He asked gently and held her closely, wrapping his arms fully around her to try and warm her up. As Kyo had said, Naomi was ice cold.

She slowly moved to press her face against his chest. "C… Cold…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

Shito chuckled gently. "Déjà vu." He whispered and chuckled again as he rubbed her back.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I… I was thinking the same thing…" She whispered before frowning. "I-I'm so sorry…" She murmured. "P-Please take out those k-kunai from your back…." She whispered.

Shito nodded and reached behind himself to pull out the kunai's. He winced and gritted his teeth, trying to push the pain back and pulled his shirt off. "Don't mind the blood." He murmured and pulled her close again to attempt to warm her once again.

"I-I'll heal you o-once I regain some chakra…" She whispered as she cuddled closer to his chest.

Shito nodded. "We'll wait until you've regained _all_ of your chakra back." He murmured and kissed her forehead.

Naomi smiled gently. "I love you…" She whispered. "I'm sorry… a-again…" She murmured. "It's my fault… I s-sensed the chakra on me w-way earlier… but refused to believe it was chakra…" She frowned. 'I'm really sorry.."

Shito shook his head. "The danger is the cost of roaming the world." He murmured. "So long as I don't lose you." He whispered and stroked her hair. "I love you too much to lose you."

Naomi let out a breath as she nodded. "I-I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you…" She whispered.

The sun was starting to set over the horizon and Shito quickly carried Naomi to the nearest Inn. With questioning looks from the Inn keeper, Shito was able to get a room and quickly carried Naomi up to the room to set her on the first bed closet to the door. He tossed his bag to the chair near him and sat down on the bed beside Naomi.

"Anything you need?" He asked.

Naomi smiled gently. "Your warmth…" She whispered and weakly reached her hand out to entwine their fingers.

Shito chuckled softly before pulling Naomi onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Anything else?" He asked.

Naomi smiled a bit more. "You're such a good husband…" She whispered. "I just want a kiss…" She murmured.

Shito laughed gently and moved his lips to hers, his hand resting gently on her cheek as he continued to kiss her softly. Her eyes slowly closed as she kissed back. Her arms weakly moved around his neck as she pulled him closer.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips and held her tighter.

"And I love you…" She whispered back as she slowly broke the kiss and closed her eyes again. "I-I'm so tired…" She murmured.

Shito nodded. "I understand." He whispered and pulled the blankets up and over them as they laid down together. A sigh left Shito's lips and he pulled her protective into his arms before kissing her forehead. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you." He whispered and stroked her hair.

Naomi weakly moved to grab her bag that had been set down beside the bed and pulled out some bandages. She forced herself to sit up and made Shito lay on his stomach as she winced slightly. She started covering his wounds and sighed. "I-I've been up against many different jutsu in my th-three years of running.." She murmured. "But never a-anything like that…" She whispered as she continued to bandage Shito's back. "That should be good until I can heal you…" She murmured to herself.

"Thanks." He whispered and sat up. "He…used lightning like you do." He murmured.

"Hm? Who did?" She asked and tilted her head slightly.

"One of the guys with Kyo." He replied. "It was kind of annoying not having lightning on my side this time." He chuckled lightly.

Naomi laughed slightly as she nodded. "I'm sure it was…" She said and winced. She fell forward with her face buried into Shito's chest. "H-How horrible d-do I look?" She murmured, looking down at her hand that was still pale with a large bruise.

"Disgustingly beautiful." He replied and laughed.

Naomi sighed. "I know I look horrible.." She sighed. "I wanna know how bad…"

Shito shook his head. "Aside from the bruises, you look like you're running a high fever." He murmured and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. Her flesh was still cold, so he pulled her close again and laid down, pulling the blankets over them for more heat.

Naomi frowned. "I hope you killed all those bastards…" She murmured. "I had to tap into my extra chakra supply in order to kill that guy that ran off with me…"

Shito nodded. "Dead _and_ suffered pain before that." He stated and chuckled. "No _way_ was I going to let them off by death alone."

Naomi smiled gently. She reached her hand up to touch his cheek as she searched his eyes. "Such an amazing husband…" She whispered. "You fight with everything you have for me… I couldn't have found anyone better…" She smiled. "I love you so much, Shito."

Shito shook his head. "I'm lucky to have found someone like you." He whispered and closed his eyes. "I love you more." He whispered and hugged her tightly.


End file.
